my wedding day!
by roslina
Summary: one shot where austin and ally are getting married. it's my first fanfic so be gentle k?


My wedding day!

Ally POV

I'm now looking in the mirror; I'm wearing this beautiful white strapless dress, with a flower on the side (AN I don't really know how to describe the dress so just go to aimee% and see it, but only the dress not the rest.) , I also have a tiny tiara holding my vial. And Zthe necklace I've got from Austin 6 years ago the day he asked me to be his girlfriend, the necklace was simple silver necklace with 2 As connected from both sides of a heart, I've never took it down.

I'm wearing this dress because today is mine and Austin's wedding day. We are 20 years old, and we are getting married today, even though Austin purposed exactly 5 years ago on our 15th birthday (yea we have the same birth day).

Today is not special only because it our wedding day. It's also our 6th anniversary, 20th birth day, and the triple's 5th birthday. And when I say triple I'm talking about Andrew Matthew, Ashley Michelle and Anna Mary Moon, mine and Austin kids. Maybe we didn't planed it to happen so early but I can ensure you that I love them more than anything (even more than I love Austin).

"Wow, mommy you look pretty!" talking about the cuties, this was my daughter Anna.

"No you look amazing!" and this was Ashley.

I turned around and saw the girls wearing their flower girl's outfits, which includes a sweet short sleeves dress, ballet flats in the same color as the dress and flowers in their hair. Ashley had light green dress and Anna had light purple, (AN the dresses /images/evening-gowns/flower_girl_dress_ ) they looked like 2 angles.

"Oh I'm nothing compare to you two babies, you look like 2 angels." I say as stroke their cheeks.

"Hi guys, so it starts, so we need our flower girls to go spared the flowers" Trish came in my dressing room wearing pink one-shoulder sleeveless court train chiffon (AN the dress 019/1/8331629/il_340x270.482246724_ ) and she looked beautiful.

The girls went with Trish, and now 'here comes the bride' starts playing, which means it is mine and my dad's cue to enter. We link our arms and I can see my dad has tears in his eyes. Then the grand doors open and we start to walk to the altar.

Austin POV

So I'm standing at the altar waiting for the wedding to start. I look down and see my little boy who looks just like Ally, but with boy structure but he has her eyes, smile and hair. Just like the girls have mine. Anyway, he was wearing a tux just like mine, he was the rings kipper.

Then suddenly I hear the doors open and look up; at first I see my two amazing little girls walk towards me spreading flowers on the floor. After them I see Cassidy, then Kira and last Trish, Ally's bridesmaids. When they reach us, the doors closed and every one stands. Then the grand doors open and I see her, I see Ally walks with her dad towards me. When they reach me I gently take Ally's hand from her dad's when he tells me "keep my baby girl save ok?" I nod as Ally kisses his cheeks.

Then the ceremony starts and we get to the part of the rings. Andrew hands us the rings, we exchange the rings and the priest say " I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" gently I take Ally's face and place a soft yet full of love on her lips and we hear everyone cheers.

Then we got to the reception party and me and Ally start dancing. It is a slow dance but I can see the even the little ones dancing Anna danced with Andrew and Ashley dance with Aston my little cousin. "Looks like you can slow dance in any age, even 5" I whispered in Ally's ear.

She looks up from my chase and sees the kids and laughs. "They are adorable. Don't you think the girls look beautiful?" she asks looking up to my face.

"Yea they are beautiful, but you are the most beautiful here, my wife." I say with a smile.

"Wife, that sounds so right." She says

"I know, and I'm glad that I'm the only one in the world that can say 'Ally Mary Moon is my wife'. And that's what I wanted from the day I met you 7 years ago." I say and lean down for a kiss.

Then Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman starts, and I let go from Ally, letting her go dance with her father, the father daughter dance. While I go to my own little girls to dance with them.

Ally POV

When Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman starts Austin let go of me and I go to my dad. We start dancing and I can see that he hold his tears. So I hug him tightly and say "don't worry daddy I'm just getting married, but I will always be your baby girl."

"I know sweetheart but it's still hard." He says "looks like Austin got his first father daughter" I follow his gaze and see Austin dancing with Ashley in his arms and Anna is dancing with Dez and then they switch. Meanwhile Andrew is dancing with Trish.

"It's just adorable, don't you think" I replay and all my dad does is hugging me.

And now all I can think is I have wonderful family and amazing friends. And how knows what the future has planning for us. But who knows all we can do is wait, let's just hope it's going to be good.

So that's it. Now I know it's short but it's my first so review and tell me what you think.

And of course I don't own Austin and ally (only their kids) and Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, Steven Curtis Chapman owns it ;) 


End file.
